Happy Birthday L
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: Its his birthday, and B has a special present for him... BBxL


So its L's birthday today! Happy Birthday!

Because its his birthday. He deserves a good BBxL fic as a present ;D So do hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

"I love you"

....Those words....

"L....are you listening?" The voice seemed much more gentle then usual....

....From his mouth......

.....He was close.....Almost making contact with myself.....

....My breath is hitching here and there as I stare into his eye's.....

...Blood red eye's.

Eye's of death itself....

"Your blushing" He says obviously pointing this out, yet his voice is in a whisper.

"....." I still do not speak....Should I? I've never been used to this emotion before....Its completely unknown.

Should I do something? I'm unsure....Almost afraid of this weird emotion that I'm not familiar with....

....Its then that I feel his hand on my shoulder....

I don't look down....But continue to gaze into his bloody eye's.

"L will you answe me?" His voice is much more firmer then before....

......

Its then that I finally open my mouth to speak.

"B...." I only speak one letter. My tone sounded uninterested, plain...dull....

"Happy Birthday" He said smiling that somewhat evil grin of his.

....My expression is emotionless yet....According to him....I have this pink shade on my cheeks....

"....I've got a present for you L" He then said his hand sliding from my shoulder down to my hand. Grasping ahold of it tightly and leading me off to his room.

.....Why do I let him drag me up to his room? I do not know honestly....Its like something was keeping me from denying all that was happening.....

......

.....I wasn't surprised when I felt myself being pushed down onto a bed after he had closed his bedroom door....

I could feel his lips making contact with my own, he really did seem to be hasty at the moment.....

....and yet....

....I still hadn't spoken a word....

....It was as though he already knew what I would say without even myself saying it or knowing.....

....

......

I was panting as I felt his fingers run up and down my sides and his mouth now latching itself against my neck....

My eye's were glossy as I looked up at the ceiling at the many little orange and black pumpkin lights hung up on the ceiling for the holiday.....

....But suddenly....

....Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my side....

Immediately my attention drew down to my hips looking to see B's face.....

....A demented twisted smile curved upon it.....Sickening.

....Then my eye's wandered down alittle further to spot the red liquid running down my side with a sharp steak knife digging deeply into my side....

.....

.....and he continued to dig the knife deeper.....

I couldn't hold back the pain.....I wasn't used to this kind of pain.....

....I could feel the blood running down my body.....

....I could feel the knife move horizontally across my stomache....

....I could hear B's demented chuckling.....

....and yet....

........

I didn't deny any of what he was doing.....

.........

I accepted it all.....

....

.....I loved him.....

.....

......I just knew it......

.....

.....and he knew.....

.....

.....From the moment we laid eye's on eachother he did.....

......

It was then I felt his blood covered hand carress the side of my face.

His eye's making contact with my cold ones....

"Happy Halloween L" He had said with another horrifying grin....

....

.....

........

And then....

I felt another surge of pain in my chest....

.....

......

........

Was I dead?

.....

........

.........

My eye's snapped open and I felt as though I were being watched.

"And thats what you get for eating all his Halloween Birthday candy in one night" B had spoken chuckling and looking to me.

"B....what happened...." I muttered looking around.....

"Birthday boy you ate all your candy and birthday cake then ended up hitting your head against the headboard by accident" B exclaimed laughing. "It was funny"

"I had a nitemare?" I said blinking and rubbing my head.

"Oh yeah you were groaning and mumbling in your sleep" He had replied back smirking.

"B...." I said looking down and then up at him.

"Yeah what?" He said back looking at me impatient like....

"Happy Halloween" I said with a monotonous tone.

"and Happy Birthday to you" He replied back smiling an arrogant smile and handing me a piece of birthday cake covered with jam.

.......................

.........................

............................

**Author's Note: **So that is all. A cute creepy little fic for L. xD

Reviews are loved and appreciated.

Suggestions on how to improve my writing are even more loved and appreciated.


End file.
